hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JennieParker87/Some final thoughts
I tried to answer twice to Gokyr's reply to me on his wall, but for some reason it didn't show up anywhere. I will try like this instead then and hope that works. But I have a few things I wish to say as a final note, hopefully this can be respected and left here. It is a personal blog after all. I have retired, and thus I want to say a few final things before I leave this wiki for good. Gokyr says: "but some control and restraint should still have had been exercised", yes that is exactly what I did, which resulted in this issue being resolved peacefully 6 months ago, and not heard from until now when a kid who didn't know what he was talking about spilled the beans. But anyway, I understand now. Back then when I found out (in a PM) that he found the info (which he got from a site equivalent to the Yellow pages for website domains), I convinced him not to spread it, and I estimated that banning him would trigger more potentially harmful reactions. So instead I used my "therapy skills" to rehabilitate him, thus saving both HRP's and my own server from any further problems. I took care of it; I once again solved a threat/problem to people in this community, like so many times before. He stopped and started improving as a person instead, as I had hoped and planned. But, now I understand that people would prefer if I hadn't. I should have angered him instead and provoked him into taking more actions apparently. Or, I should not have stepped in at all and just let him spread the info without any objections from me. I apologise for doing this, since it offended everyone to the point where it justified a harsher punishment than anyone else ever faced in this community before: revoked awards, permanent bans, loss of admin powers and reduced to a "controversial figure" among trolls. Obviously my deed to save HRP, his server and my own, was such a hideous crime that it deserved no less than that. Besides, who cares about 10 contests, the UA, UotM, PotM, PotY, UotY, 250+ parodies, mod work, admin work, wiki work, etc... Nah, all that pales in comparison to this horrific crime of finding the most diplomatic and peaceful solution, which then resulted in 6 months of peace, until a kid decided to change it. But I have learned my lesson. If i had a time machine I could go back and do what you all had wanted instead; angered him by banning, and not stopped him from spreading any info. Sure, I solved it at the time and it has been solved for 6 months, but hey, I was obviously wrong in doing so. I see that now. That was wrong and evil of me and I apologise, I really do deserve to be treated as the worst offender this community ever faced. What was I thinking, solving it so peacefully?! It's a disgrace. Anyway, as I said, I have retired now. So you are all spared now from my diplomacy. So I deeply apologise for stopping this hacker, and for rehabilitating him into changing his ways. It was very wrong of me to do so. Take care everyone. Category:Blog posts